Hurt Meets Temper
by Asmira
Summary: Jordan is Sam & Jules's adopted Daughter. They are moved to La Push/Seattle. She meets them and he falls for her and she falls for him but will love survive her past, or will everything go horribly wrong? Full Summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys okay so here is the deal this is a new story and chapter one will go up now and hopefully get the entire story done before the summer starts as my plans will not allow me to finish this over that time so it should be good.

Summary: SRU is moved to Forks Washington after a massive amount of hostage situations in Seattle and the surrounding areas. Sam and Jules adopted a 16 year old girl (Jordan) after getting married and her starting a career at the police department. Parker also has a girl that is 17 and is moving with him to the west coast. Wolves only in the story.

Jordan's POV:

I walked into the house with the music blaring in my ears I couldn't believe that I had to say good bye to my friends tonight when I left school. We were getting on a plane at 7 am tomorrow morning to leave for the west coast some small town called La Push where we would be living seeing how her father had gotten moved. It had been six years since I had moved in with Sam and frankly I did like him but he had a way to make me behave and I really didn't like that.

"Jordan, you need to finish packing everything right now." Sam yelled from the kitchen.

I walked past him pretending that I didn't hear a word that he said to me. And turning up the volume on the music that was in my ears. I didn't like the idea of this move and frankly really wanted a chance to stay in Toronto but that wasn't in the books. Walking into my bedroom shutting the door behind me. It was full of boxes and that only upset me even more. They had told me about this move about a week ago and Sam swore that it was when he found out about it too but I doubt that. Kelly one of my best friends at school was moving too she was Greg's daughter and that would mean that I would have a friend with me at least the same school. Clark was coming too and he was cool but Ed was living in Forks because he had to be closer to the station in Seattle. It has some random reason about response times which sucked because that boy really did understand me when things were going on.

It was ten minutes later when I finally put my bag from the day down on my bed and started to pack up the rest of my stuff. Not five minutes later Jules walks through the door not even knocking on it before entering.

"Jordan, the school just called you left after you first class showed up for half of your one after lunch and then left again. Your father is going to want to talk to you about that and you know you are going to be grounded when we first get to La Push for at least a week for skipping class." She sat on the bed looking at me as the tears began to flow down my cheeks without my permission again.

Not knowing what to do she got up and grabbed a box of books that were on the floor carrying it out to the living room were everything else was sitting.

When I finished up what I was doing I walked slowly into the kitchen Sam had made a pot of coffee and was leaning up against the counter drinking it. "Dad, I'm all done packing everything except for the blanket on my bed for tonight. Can I go over and spend a bit of time with Dakota before we leave in the morning? I couldn't say good bye to him today and I still don't know if I can."

He shook his head at me slowly. "Jordan, you skipped class today and then tried to go back what happened."

I know he wanted an answer but I really don't know if one would come out. He moved around as a kid so he was used to doing this but on the other hand I should be too. Up until the point when he and Jules had adopted me I was jumped around between foster homes and they never worked out right for me. "Are you saying that I shouldn't have gone back to school after I left today?"

He shook his head again looking confused, I had never done anything like this before, taking a seat at the table which was staying in the apartment where we were living. "No you tried to go back to school what happened?"

"I left because I couldn't stand it anymore. This has been the longest I have ever stayed in one place and I did love Dakota but we are leaving so I couldn't say good bye and every time I tried it just never worked." I looked at him grabbing a cup from the pile and pouring myself a cup of coffee too. "I'm sorry but I knew you would be packing so I didn't want to make you get worried about me and if there was a call then at least I was still safe within the school. Clark and I were hanging out together. He didn't want to have to say good bye to Nicole so we were both hiding all day."

Sam shook his head at me slowly. "Alright but you are back here by 7 we are going to go for dinner and one minute late and you are grounded your first weekend in the new city and so no car shopping for that day alright."

"Yes sir. Is it just us going out for dinner?" I asked as I grabbed my shoes and purse that was sitting on the counter.

"Yes it is just us. Your mother and I want to talk to you about the school you are going to be going to. And let you know what classes you have on Monday. You don't have class tomorrow seeing how it is going to be spending the day unpacking. But we will talk more about the plans at dinner tonight." He smiled as I ran out the door. "Be home by 7, Jordan."

It was fun getting out of the house one last time before we had to leave town. It was a short run over to Dakota's house which was nice for me. I knocked on the door and less than a second it was open and he was hugging me.

"Listen I don't have that much time. Dad is making me be home by 7 for a special dinner thing that mom and I are going to with him. So it was a kind of last minute decision on his part." I took a seat on the couch with him trying to keep a little distance between the two of us tonight.

His eyes meet mine and I know that he is confused. "What is going on here, Jordan? I thought you said that we still had time that you still had a few weeks."

Up until a little while we did have a few weeks but those few weeks had gone by way too quickly and now we were looking at having to say good bye right now. I looked at him. "The few weeks are up Dakota. I leave in the morning. I didn't want to say anything to you today which is why I wasn't in class and now you still think we have so much time but the time is up." I grabbed my bag before looking at him again. "I have to go this was a really bad idea trying to say good bye to you right now. I don't think I'll ever be able to say that to you so I guess this is the end of everything." I walked out the door letting the tears fall this time as I pulled out my phone. Clark lived closer to here then my house was I could just call and ask him to give me a ride back to the house. It took 2 rings for him to pick up his cell phone.

"Jordan, we are eating right now is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"I… don't… know… I'm at Dakota's house and I can't walk home are you out for dinner or did your mom make something?" I could hear him talking to Ed about something then he turned his attention back to the phone.

"Jordan, I'll be there in a few minutes with the car. My dad is going to call Sam to see if he can come pick you up from our house alright, just stay put I'll be there in a few."

Before he hung up the phone I could hear the roar of his car in the back ground. The boy was lucky he was allowed to drive his car down to Forks Washington where he would be living. Three minutes later he showed up at the house pulling me into a hug. When we got to the car he opened the door for me. "Don't worry my dad understands what is going on." He shut my door and walked around to the driver's door and got in. "He had to come and pick me up from Nicole's half an hour ago because I couldn't walk or drive even."

I smiled at that at least I wasn't that pathetic that I would make Sam pick me up from his house but Sam was picking me up from Clark's house because I couldn't walk home. "Clark thanks for this."

He smiled as we pulled into his driveway. I looked around to see where we were. "Why are we here I didn't think you were serious about him actually calling Sam."

He smiled. "Well I was serious about him picking you up, this way my dad can talk to him for a second before anything really happens and we can talk a bit if you need to." His eyes were set on me for a second before he got out of the car and getting my door leading me into the house.

Sam didn't take that long to get to the house. When he walked in he ran right over to me. "Jordan, why didn't you call me at the house I would have come and picked you up?"

I shook my head a little. "I just wanted to be brought back to the house and I thought that Clark would do that but I was mistaken apparently."

He laughed a little at me along with Ed. "Don't worry Jordan he was just being over protective right now, but we should get going your mother is waiting for us and we don't want to leave her waiting like that any longer than she needs to be. Plus I think you probably want to hear about the school that you are going to be going to next week, am I right about that?"

I smiled and giggled at him saying good bye to Clark and telling him that I would see him this weekend at one point I know the two of us would be getting together. Which would be nice but I did want him to be going school with me. I hated the fact that he was going to be in town. Don't get me wrong I do love the fact that I was going to be going to school with Kelly but Clark and I would be in some of the same classes at school. Kelly was a year older than me and she had already taken some of the classes that I was higher in so we wouldn't be together at all.

I sighed as Sam and I got to the car. It was a ten minute drive to restaurant that we were eating at it was just long enough. For me to settle down to the idea that it was our last night in Toronto and that we were leaving in the morning.

Sam smiled at me as he shook me awake when we got to the restaurant. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. "Dad can't we just get take out it has been a really long day and I just want to sleep before we leave in the morning."

He shook his head. "I think you just want to go spend some more time snuggled up in Clark's arms am I right?"

I nodded slowly getting out of the car. "It's going to be weird not having him at school with me. I like eating lunch with him."

Sam smiled "Well you are just going to have to behave and then you will get a chance to see him on the weekends when we are working unless you make friends outside of Kelly and Clark again?"

We walked into the restaurant to see Jules already sitting at a table waiting for us. She had a funny look on her face and she looked at Sam about to hit him.

"Honey it was all Jordan. She called Clark and I had to go pick her up from Ed's place because she couldn't walk home and then she didn't want to get out of the car." He laughed as he ducked behind me trying to get away from my mom.

"Well I can't help it I'm tired and want to sleep but I would rather be with Clark then at home so I guess I'm not that tired." I smiled taking a seat across from Jules.

After we get our food Sam looked up at me with a smile. "Okay so don't yell at us for this but I think we found a schedule that you might like except for a few classes." He takes a breath and a bit of food before continuing. "Everyone in the school has to take Quileute it is a language but I'm sure you will be able to find a cute boy to help you learn it like you did with Spanish. Then it is English which you have a grade ten class. Then Math but we got them to move you up to a grade 11 class so you shouldn't be bored, both Jules and I have talked to that teacher and she has agreed to challenge you so be warned. You get lunch after that. Then for the afternoon, you have co-ed gym, chemistry and history."

I smiled at him. "I thought that I couldn't do co-ed gym until I was in grade 11 or did you guys swing that for me too?"

They both nodded. "We swung that for you too because we know that you will need a challenge during the day physically so you aren't so bad at night for us." Jules laughed a little.

When we were done eating and paid we left going back to the apartment for the night. We did some last minute packing things before going to bed and waiting for the next morning to arrive.

3:30 came way too early for me to even think about. Sam came into the room and shook me awake and that is what my phone read when I finally looked at it. "Sam, why do we have to be up so early I don't want to even get out of bed right now let alone leave the house?"

I could hear him laughing as he walked back down the hall. "Jordan, how about I put some coffee one and that should make you feel better, unless you want to join me for a run right now?"

I coughed out a laugh as I slowly got up and put on a pair of jeans, tank top and a sweatshirt to go to the car and then into the airport then into another car to the house. The stuff should be arriving later today just after we get there so hopefully I can go for a run and then unpack after everything gets to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys sorry about the long delay. Kind of mess up and gave Sparky too many to look at so this is what happens she hands them all back to me together. so major updates today, 4 chapters. So Enjoy and let me know what you think. I have discussed where the story is going and it should be something fun for everyone to read.

* * *

The plane ride was pretty uneventful. Mostly I slept the entire way only to be woken up by my father again. But it was nice that we are now in La Push and I am getting ready to go for a run. I had mentioned it to Sam before we landed and now it should be fun to explore this town. I take a look at my phone and turn it onto the map taking a look at exactly where I can run right now. I did want to take a look at the school and see how big it really was which would be nice. However I didn't want anyone to really see me. So after about a 2 minute look at it I decide that I might as well go take a look for myself to see what this town has to offer me.

After a short run around what appeared to be the entire town I landed at the beach. It was nice and cool which meant that the beach was fairly empty except for a group of boys that were playing up on the cliff. I was paying very little attention to them until I hear a huge splash in the water. I look up and turn my attention to the cliff only to see that two of them are missing and realize they are jumping off of the cliff. My father had always said that it was fun jumping off and out of things I just never got the thrill of doing it. My mom had mentioned it to me a few times but the idea was still just too odd for me to try and comprehend.

The two boys that had already jumped in the water where now making their way over to me. Great, not that I didn't want to get to know them but they were skipping school or it was lunch time so they must have really booked it over here just to jump off of a cliff and if that was the case they really needed to get a hobby.

One of them smiled at me sticking out his hand. "You must be new around here I'm Quil Altera."

I took his hand and shook it. "Ya, I'm new. My parents and I just are moving in today."

The other boy laughed but didn't stop staring at me. Until another three 3 splashes caused me to jump. Which caused him to what sounded like a growl and Quil to laugh even harder.

The three boys were walking towards us when I looked at my watch. "I got to run guys but I'll see you Monday at school."

They nodded as most took off Quil stood there looking at me. "Just a little word of warning I wouldn't be running in the woods here things tend to happen in there so why don't I walk you home?"

I looked around. "That will mean you'd be walking to school alone and be late. I don't want that to happen. So I think I should be fine but thanks anyway."

He smiled. "Well if you're sure then it will work but if you're done unpacking later I'll give you my number and a few of us can show you around the school. I'm sure everyone will want to meet you."

I smiled back passing him my phone to put the number in. "So when I'm done I'll get my father to drop me off at the school and I'll meet you there then maybe after that you can walk me home." I smiled again accepting my phone then ran off.

Getting home was easy but when I got there the moving truck was in the yard and stuff was being unloaded. I knew that I had to get everything unpacked before my dad would let me go out which I was fine with however I also knew that I wanted to go out and meet these boys at one point because they were really good looking.

After 2 hours of unpacking my mom walked in the room. "Your father said you met some boys while you were on your run around the town earlier. But I think you can finish the unpacking in a bit, Jordan. Maybe go out for a little while."

I smiled getting up off the floor hugging her. "Thanks. You think that either you or dad could drive me to the school the boys said that they would be able to show me around and then they would make sure I got home alright."

Jules nodded. "I'll take you in I have to make a run into Forks anyway so I'll drop you off and if you need anything just give your father a call." She smiled as I ran to get my coat from the closet and text Quil a quick little message. _'im leaving now you want to meet me at the school?'_

I smiled and a second later he texted me back. _'ill be there in a few minutes myself one of the guys wanted to meet you hes coming with me right now.'_

When we got to the school I smiled getting out of the car telling my mom I would be fine and if I really did need anything that I did have Sam's number and Ed's number on speed dial on my phone so he didn't have to worry about me.

(Rewind and go back)

Quil's POV

Cliff diving over lunch hour was a fun and a usual pass time for the pack. It was a time where we could get away from everyone and a time that we could fool around most of the time.

So here we are standing at the top of the cliff looking down at everything only to find that just as we are about to jump a girl shows up in really tight shorts and a tank top. She had a sweat shirt hanging over her shoulders but she looked hot. I swear that if I hadn't already imprinting that I would want to hit that at one point in the next week. Two houses had been bought in the past week in La Push and that was odd but that did mean that 2 families were moving in and hopefully this girl was from one of those.

Embry noticed my staring and came over whispering in my ear. "Well go get her then, maybe Claire won't mind a little something." And with that he pushed me in.

Paul followed after a second and I realized that he hadn't taken his eyes off of this girl since she showed up. If he had imprinted this was going to be awkward, I was patrolling with him tonight and he would know these thoughts the second he thought about her on me and that would really suck.

I got out of the water walking over to her shaking myself off a little and when I got over to her I looked back at Paul. He was still staring at her with amazement how could she be this beautiful? Ya I know the feeling right now.

Getting up some nerve I offer her my hand. Saying at the same time my name and stating what sounded like the obvious fact that she is new around here.

She nodded taking the hand that I offered but stayed seating on the rock not really noticing that Paul was still staring at her I thought at the moment. That might be good. This girl looked to be maybe 16 and most of us look much older than we actually are.

She seems shy and I start to giggle at that fact until Embry, Jared and Seth all jump into the water making a massive amount of noise and cause her to jump.

Forgive me for laughing but it was funny seeing her completely focused on the water and then jumping because it made a noise but I could tell at that point that Paul was mad that we had scared her, this was going to be bad, really bad.

The guys take off and after a second of talking her I figure out that she is probably pretty independent but I had to make it up to Paul for laughing at her earlier so I type my number into her phone and offer to show her around the school figuring that Paul would want to come and we could hopefully find out a little more about her and maybe invite her to the bon fire this weekend that we were having. If he did imprint she might as well meet the gang.

A little over 2 hours of school later and we are about to leave when she texts me telling me that she is coming down to the school to see around it. I smiled before getting everything to go crazy I had mentioned it to Paul but he had skipped the afternoon unable to contain himself because of everything and so I was going to have to get him here and fast if he wanted to do this with me.

I send a quick text back telling her that I'll be there in a minute and take off for the woods dropping my bag. The teachers would still be in the school and therefore she could get her schedule and maybe have classes with some of us during the day.

Paul's POV

Okay so all I could do was stand there staring at her after one look into her eyes. And her voice when she spoke was like my own personal angel in my ears. Well enough said right. I didn't even know her name but she looked young and we all knew that the two houses that were bought were for members of the SRU squad that had been moved into the Seattle office which meant that her father or mother knew how to use a gun, maybe both this had to be done right.

I couldn't focus at all to go back to school so when we got back I pulled Jared aside and asked him if we could talk for a second.

"Ya what's up now?"

I sighed not too sure how to begin this conversation. "That girl that was at the beach, I imprinted on her, or at least I think I did."

He smiled and laughed. "Well that will explain the growl that you made when Quil was laughing at her. But don't worry about it I'm sure you will see her around school on Monday morning anyway."

I shook my head for a second. "I can't sit still right now long enough to be in the school. I'm going to go see Sam tell him what happened and maybe run a bit and see if I can figure out where she moved into today. That house just beside Quil's sold right as well as the one next door to Kim's?"

He nodded to me. "I'll pick up your stuff from class then but make sure you go and explain everything to Sam so he knows why you are skipping out on class. But man if you did imprint on that she looks like she would be fun in bed."

I take off to Sam's house as fast as I could. When I land there Emily is in the kitchen making dinner already and man did it smell good right now. That run was something that was fresh for me something that I never thought I would be able to see again. Everything just felt so new and nothing that I had ever felt before.

A minute later Sam walked in the kitchen door to see me standing there just staring at the food. "Jared, called and told me what happened while you guys were cliff diving." It came out as a whisper and I realized that I hadn't made any noise yet and that Emily probably didn't even know that I was standing there watching her.

I nodded. "Well what can I say? She is perfect, I know she is the one and I couldn't even take my eyes off of her the entire time I was standing there. It was like I wanted to but my body just wouldn't let me until it was too late and she was gone."

He looked down at the ground. "Well Emily is making some cookies so maybe you should take them over to the house where she lives and give them to her as an I'm sorry for standing there staring at you gift."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since I got a chance to get out of the house and I was happy that I actually had someone to show me around the school. At least come Monday morning I would know where everything was that is one thing that I would have above Kelly.

I got out of the car and smiled at Jules. "I'll give you a call when I'm done or I'll call dad and tell him. I know that I already have plans for tomorrow morning to help Spike get everything ready to run a test with Baby Cakes later tomorrow afternoon."

She smiled at me. "Okay, your father is going out with Ed and Wordy to do a scooting thing later so he might not be home you have your key with you?"

I check my pocket and quickly nod as I turn and see Quil walking towards me. I point him out to my mom and she drives away with a knowing smile on her face. He looked different with a shirt on but never the less still good. Man Kelly is going to love these boys when she gets to school the next day.

He smiles when he gets up to me pulling me into a hug. Not that this wasn't expected it just odd we just met each other and frankly I didn't feel quite comfortable enough to let him really hug me right now so I push him away lightly.

"Hey." He rubs his chest. "Your strong for a little girl you know that?"

I smile and nod. "My father works for the SRU and my mom's a cop what do you think? So are we going to go check out the school?"

He smiled again. "Just wait one more minute we are waiting for that boy who was staring at you earlier this afternoon. He just texted me that he was leaving Sam's place with some cookies."

"Yummy. What kind? Or do you not know and shouldn't he have been in school this afternoon."

Quil laughed at the boy walked up. "I was too antsy to sit still this afternoon so I decided to skip it. Don't worry I got my work from class but I still needed to go for a run. My name is Paul in case you were wondering."

I nodded and smiled. "Ya I kind of was wondering that you know you stood there staring at me once you got out of the water while I was talking to Quil. You sure you were too antsy for class this afternoon and not stunned by the fact there was a girl on the beach?"

Quil laughed at this hitting Paul on the back of the head as he was staring at me. He whispered something to him and Paul closed his eyes for a second. "So what do you want to do first?"

I thought for a second. "Well if we can actually get my schedule then maybe you can show me where my classes are in the school?"

They both nodded as Paul led the way to I believe the office just as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at it for a quick second and saw that it was Clark texting me probably wondering what I was doing tomorrow.

Quil looked at me. "Do you need to get that?"

I shook my head. "It's just Clark probably wanting to see what I'm doing tomorrow if was anything important it would be a phone call and then I run to get it."

He nodded as we went into the office. I looked at the secretary sitting at the desk.

"Hi. Can I help you with anything?"

I smiled she sounded annoyed as if it was really that bad it wasn't that late on Friday afternoon that she would need to be getting out of there right away. "I'm Jordan Braddock, I'm starting here on Monday and was wondering if you could get me my schedule because these boys have volunteered to show me around the school."

She nodded before looking my name up on the computer and printing me off a page. "You still have to sign in at the office Monday morning and I'll give you a map just in case you get lost with these two boys."

I laughed a little as both of the boys had really odd looks on their faces. When she handed me the papers I said thank you and we left the office just getting outside the door before Paul ripped the page out of my hand and began to look at it before I even got a chance to see it.

"Well at least you have some good classes and I think you have one with Quil here?"

I looked at Quil with a smile. "I do?"

Quil looked at the paper that Paul had showed him. "Um ya you are in my math class did you know you're signed up for grade 11 math?"

I nodded. "Ya I have a problem being challenged in that and in gym so my father talked to the school and they were able to bump me up to grade 11 in both of those the rest I have as grade 10 classes. Which is fine by me, I'm going to have enough trouble with this Quileute as it is."

Paul smiled at me putting his arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry we can help you with that."

We walked down the hallway as they both pointed out random little things that I would need to know about. When we were through the entire school 2 times and I was sure that I knew it I decided that I might as well go home and get myself some dinner. But I really didn't want to walk although the house was like maybe a ten minute run from here it was still odd I had been up for too long and my bed was already calling me.

I looked over at Paul who was on the phone talking really quietly while Quil was sitting there looking over my schedule again. "So what are we doing in math class anyway if you're in my class?"

He smiled. "I actually don't have my books with me here but if you want we could take you over to Emily's with us and you can eat there and we can go over what we are doing in that class. Plus I think that Seth is in you other classes and Embry is in your gym class so you can find out what you're doing in every class."

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea I just have to ask and make sure my father won't freak out. But how will I get home afterwards?"

Quil smiled. "Well that depends on where you are living there were only two houses that sold in the past week in La Push so if you tell us which one I'll give you a drive or Jared will depending on which one you are in."

"Sounds good." I looked at my phone and put it to my ear after dialing the number to the station. Sam had added it earlier today for me just in case I needed it.

'_SRU station Seattle how can I …'_

"Winnie it's me Jordan. Is my dad there yet?"

'_Actually he just walked in with Ed and Wordy you want to talk to him?'_

"Ya if that's possible. I need to ask him something."

'_Sam it's your daughter on the line she needs to talk to you. Jordan it's me what can I get for you?'_

"It's not what you can get it's your okay I'm looking for. If you're not going to be home for dinner the boys who showed me around the school have offered to take me a friend's house and then drive me home after dinner and I know what we are doing in class."

'_That sounds okay, but I want to talk to one of them first.'_

I handed my phone to Quil. "He wants to talk to you before he says yes."

"Hello."

"Yes sir. I'm Quil Altera. I'm in her math class and we live on the reservation. Only 2 houses were bought up this week and so either myself or Jared Thail will take her home after dinner tonight."

"Okay. I'll make sure she does, don't worry. Have a good night."

He pressed the end button and handed my phone back to me. I giggled a little knowing what he had just been put through. At least Wordy hadn't gotten ahold of him.

That would have been a million times worse. The only boy who I semi dated who didn't have to go through this was Clark. Other than team mate's kids everyone was fair game. It was one of the rules. Ya ya there was a million of them to follow but at least I wasn't grounded this weekend.

I looked at Paul he seemed happy and that smirk got bigger every time I smiled at him. I leaned over into Quil a bit. "What's up with Paul? And when are we heading out to this house?"

Quil laughed. "he's just trying to find out who is all going to be at Emily's house tonight so it's not too crowded and make sure Jared and Kim will be there in case you live at the house next to Kim's."

I smiled at Paul again, getting up and smirking as I basically cuddle myself into him. His arm goes around my shoulder again almost instantly as he hangs up his phone.

"The whole gang is there Sam said so we just need to know if Jared and Kim have to wait for you or if you can go home with Quil." He looked down at me with a smile.

"Well I kind of want some food so you said everything was going to be happening after dinner. But anyway I live on Sandwood court."

Quil smiled. "I guess Kim and Jared are making out at Sam's tonight." He laughed a little as we started walking down the road.

Every time I looked up at Paul he was smiling and when we got to the house he looked down at me. "You sure you're okay with there being quite a few people in the house?"

I laughed for a second he obviously hasn't seen the SRU on a day when they are new recruits coming in for the selection. I nodded. "I'll be fine don't worry just as long as there is at least going to be one girl in the area I can do this."

He still looked unsure about this but opened the door for me and walked in beside me. It was a little loud I had to admit but it wasn't overly awkward to be in a small house. I looked around, for a second and then stayed really close to Paul. I had never really been shy but I was still wearing what I wore out for my run earlier and all of the sudden I was extremely self-conscious of this outfit.

Paul smiled down at me slightly before leading me through the living room and into the kitchen where there were two girl standing at the stove and counter and looked to be cooking dinner.

"Emily, Kim. This is Jordan. The girl that we ran into at the beach and we showed around. I was thinking it might be a little more comfortable for her to be helping you in here rather than in the living room with the younger ones."

One of them smiled as she turned around. I noticed three really long scars going down her face and to her hand. It took me a second to regain my composure but when I did I stuck my hand out and shook hers lightly.

The other girl turned around and had a huge smile plastered on her face she looked over at Paul for a second before running the short distance to me and hugging me. Paul laughed leaving the kitchen but gently pulling on my pony tail at the same time.

"So what are you guys cooking here and do you need any help?" I looked at them with a smile. I figured that if they were the only two around that I was going to have to get them to help me figure out how to deal with all these boys.

Kim I think it was laughed a little before pulling me over to the stove quickly. "Um Paul didn't really introduce us, I'm Kim and that's Emily." She pointed to the other girl. "And yes we sure could use a hand the boys tend to eat way too much usually so you might want to make sure you get some before we let them have any food."

I looked on the stove and saw quite a bit of food already there was some in the oven I could smell it. But this was going to be interesting for me to have done. Kim and I talked about random girl things as we continued to get dinner ready and even when it was ready we still talked as we got some for ourselves and went to sit down at the table.

Emily called to Sam and told him that dinner was ready and it was really odd all the boys from the living room almost attacked each other trying to get the food first. A tiny giggle escaped my mouth before I looked at Paul and Quil. Then I realized that everyone was staring at me. "Great don't tell me you all heard that?" I asked forgetting about the fact that I was out at someone's house and I shouldn't be acting this way.

Emily smiled over at me from where she was sitting. And Kim leaned over into me a little more. "Don't worry about the boys they will settle down in a little while and if they don't just tell Paul and he will take care of it."

I nodded to her. I couldn't explain it but there was this thing about Paul that I couldn't really explain even if I wanted to. A part of me was wanting to be with him and that I didn't understand. Maybe if Kim and I got a bit of time alone I would ask her about it. My next thought went to Kelly. I hadn't even really thought about her that and then I remembered my phone going on a little while ago. I slowly took it out of my pocket and looked at it. I was from Clark just letting me know that they had gotten moved in and that he wanted to know what I was doing tomorrow and maybe hang out after I was done with Spike so he did somewhat know about my plans.

I quickly texted him back and said that if nothing came up it might be nice to go touring around Seattle a little.


	4. Chapter 4

After eating dinner there wasn't really much to clean up but the boys somehow magically it seemed disappeared. I smiled as I helped Emily and Kim clean up. After a minute or two I look over at Emily as she is putting the stuff away. "Can I steal Kim for a second, I have a question for her?"

Emily smiled. "Yes go ahead."

I dragged Kim out the back door with me. Only to see Paul and Jared standing out there taking quietly. I smiled giving him a little wave before pulling Kim over to the side a little so they would hopefully not be able to hear us.

She smiled. "Okay what is it?"

I shyly looked over at Paul and Jared again. "I can't explain it but every time I look at Paul I get these butterflies in my stomach. I mean all he does is really stare at me though."

Kim nodded and smiled. "It's okay. I can yell at him to get him to stop staring at you."

I giggled for a second. Kim was a little taller than I was and Paul was head and shoulders taller than me. It would be funny to see but then again I have watched my mother and father do physical things against each other and I do them against the guys on the SRU. It's always fun getting to challenge yourself.

Kim looked at me and saw that I was worried. She pushed past me and walked right over to Paul. She was glaring up at him and having a very quiet conversation with him. I could see Jared's face he was smirking at both Kim and Paul. Laughing almost it looked like at his girlfriend before snaking his hands around her body and kissing her neck.

She turned and looked over at me with a smile and then nodded towards Paul. I know what she wanted. I shook my head and walked back into the house walking over to Quil sitting down on the couch next to him. "So care to tell me what we are doing in math now?"

"Um ya I guess I could." He fished in his bag for a book and handed it to me. "It's all in there chapter 2 right now."

I laughed handing him back the book. "I don't want to read that I just want to know the topic for the lessons right now. Why can't you just tell me like you said that you would?"

He laughed for a second. "Well that would be no fun. But if you really want to know we are doing this funny thing with area."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Well that wasn't so hard. And I'll find out about the other things on Monday. But is Jared taking me home still?"

Sam smiled at me. "Ya he is. Did you want to go right now?"

I yawned. "Ya I do. I'm getting really tired it's been a long day and I just want to go to bed."

He smiled getting up going to the door. About a minute later he walks back and all three of them walk back inside.

Paul walks over to me. "So I scared you that badly that you want to go home?"

I shook my head leaning up into him. "No I've just tired and want to get some sleep. I've been up since before 4 this morning and I'm really tired."

He nodded "Well Jared and Kim are going to his house so do you mind if I walk you home?"

I shook my head making sure I had everything I needed before giving Kim a hug and walking towards the front door. It was just after 7 so it wasn't that cold out. I put my sweater on though. Paul walked beside me quietly looking down.

"So where did you move from?" he smiled at me taking his focus off of the ground.

"Toronto, Ontario. Actually we lived in Markham most of the time that I've lived with Sam and Jules." I smiled up at him. Man I was still lost right now and it was a feeling that I would never get used to.

He looks at me confused for a second and I realize that he probably doesn't understand. But he lets it go which I'm thankful for. It's not exactly the story that I want to be getting into the first time I meet a guy especially one this umm hot.

"Is Emily's house always that loud?"

He nodded his head. "Usually it is louder. Sam kept us pretty quiet tonight. I think that was for your sake so don't expect it to be that quiet ever again."

I looked up at him that had been loud even compared the SRU on some days I couldn't imagine it being louder in that small house and silently hoped that I never saw that.

We walked in silence for a little while and I was happy about that it was nice just to not have to think about everything. When we got to the house all the lights were still off and although I was extremely nervous about being alone a small town and really not knowing anything I wanted someone there with me. I small smile reached my lips as I looked up at Paul. He was just gazing down at me.

"Listen, I don't know if you have any other plans tonight but I really don't want to be alone out here? You mind staying for a bit at least until my dad or mom gets back?"

He smiled down at me following me into the house and up to my room which was still full of boxes. "Your father won't be mad about me being in here will he?"

I shrugged at him not too worried about it. Knowing my father probably has already checked out all the guys in the group as well as Kim and Emily too. "Don't worry nothing will happen. If you are that worried I'll give him a call and get him to talk to you alright?"

He nodded still looking really nervous about this as I walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"SRU"

"Hi Winnie. It's Jordan is my dad around anywhere?"

"Um one sec." I could hear her shuffling around on her desk looking for something. "Your father is out on a call right now with Sarge and Ed. Is everything okay?"

I picked up the phone. It always sent my heart racing when he was out on a call. "Um ya everything is fine." It was hard to make my voice sound even.

Less than a second later Spike picked up the phone and Paul pushed the speaker button again so that he could hear what was going on. He had gotten really close to me and was hugging up to my body.

"Jordan, its Spike. Why did you want to talk to your dad?"

"I have a friend here with me because I am scared to be by myself right now at the house and out of respect I think he wanted to make sure it was okay with Sam that he was over at the house with me alone."

I could hear Spike laughing on the other end with Lou as if they were both listening to the conversation. "Jordan, I'm sure it will be fine with your father that he is over there just as long as all your clothes stay on."

I smiled a little. "Okay Spike. Thanks for this. We still have a date tomorrow to work on baby cakes right?"

"Yes we do Miss Braddock. You are to be here at the station at 8 am tomorrow and ready to work until lunch and then you are free to do as you please. Except go out with whichever boy is over at your place right now unless we know his name?"

I giggled a little looking at Paul. "Paul Walker"

It was funny to hear Spike's voice go all commanding for a second there. "Okay Paul Walker. You may stay with Jordan until either Sam or Jules get home. At that time if they have a problem with you staying have them call me. Are you clear?"

Paul looked at me almost intimidated. "Yes I am clear on that."

I giggled even louder. "Okay bye Spike I'll see you in the morning." I hung up the phone and walked back to my room and started to put things away.

Paul was standing at the door of the room just leaning on the door frame watching me put random things away. "If you want to do something in one of the boxes over there, there are movies if you want we do have the DVD player set up in the living room we could watch one if you found one that you like?"

He smiled and started to poke through the movies one by one just looking to see what I had in there. Until he pulled one out and looked at it with an evil smile on his face. "I haven't seen this one in forever. Let's go watch it." I got a little nervous for a second before I saw the title of the movie.

"That is actually my father's movie. I don't like scary ones very much I tend to scream all the way through them. But he put it in there because he didn't want my mom to see it and yell at him for bringing it."

Paul smiled and sighed as they heard a car pull into the driveway, he went and looked out the window. "It's a red Toyota Camry that just pulled in. do you know it?"

I nodded and smiled. "That's my mom's car, she was supposed to be working right now. She sent me a text during dinner to let me know she was staying and working all night."

Jules walked in the door and smiled walking towards Jordan's room. "Hi Jordan, how was the … Oh, hello um who are you?"

I looked up and realized that my mother was standing in my doorway looking between me and Paul very calmly. "Um sorry, mom this is Paul. Paul this is my mother. Paul was one of the guys who showed me around the school then took me to a friend of his for dinner. I asked dad don't worry and I tried to get ahold of dad to tell him about Paul staying right now but he is out on a call but on the good news Spike said it was ok and if you had a problem with it you could get ahold of him and talk to him about it."

Paul had stood there very calmly the entire time just looking at me just keeping all his focus on me. I got up and was continuing to put things away around my room as my mom took everything in. Yet when Paul spoke it pulled me from what I was doing and drew me to his face to find it calm still. "Mrs. Braddock I am sorry for being here. I walked Jordan home from Sam Ulley's place and she was scared to be at the house alone. So I said I would stay but she needed to get ahold of her parents and ask."

Jules nodded. "Jordan, can I see you in the kitchen for a second please? Paul, you can just have a seat we will only be a second."

I got up and followed Jules into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter looking at her. "Mom what is it?"

"So you called the station and Sam was out on a call so Spike told you that you were allowed to have a boy over? You mind if I check on this story of yours?"

I shook my head. "I called from the house phone. It was Winnie who picked up the phone both times once about dinner and the other time about Paul staying here with me." I watched as Jules pulled out her cell phone. I knew she was going to call Spike on his cell just to make sure she wasn't going to go through Winnie if she didn't have to this also saved a bit if he had left and gone home for the night.

She talked in almost a whisper that I couldn't hear anything coming from her mouth. But when she removed the phone from her ear she smiled at me. "Okay you are off the hook young lady but Spike said not too late if you are still scared when you go to go to sleep he can sleep on the couch in the living room. If Sam gets home and finds him in your room there is a rock wall that needs some cleaning tomorrow afternoon?"

I nodded before giving her a hug and running back to my room. Yelling bye to her. When I got to the door of my room I found Paul going through some of my old drawings that had been up in my room when I moved out of my parent's place and into the foster system. Sam had insisted that I don't put them up but I had kept them as a reminder to myself of where I had come from.

I walked up over to the bed almost in tears, grabbing the picture out of his hands. "I wouldn't look at those if I were you they come from a really dark time in my life and a time when I wasn't with Sam and Jules."

He got up off the bed and came over taking the picture out of my hands and placing it face down on the dresser so he didn't look at it before pulling me into his chest and grabbing a different movie off the stack he had there pulling me into the living room.

"Well I think we need to cheer you up there Jordan so I say we watch one of my all-time favourite movies and you happen to have it in your big stack there." He went over to the DVD player and put the movie in before returning to sit with me on the couch. Still not letting me see the case of it. "So while you were in the kitchen, Jared called and asked if you wanted to go shopping with Kim tomorrow in Port Angelus it is a beautiful city besides Jared and I have to work anyway so she can pick you up in the afternoon and then take you to Sam's place for dinner again if you'd like."

I nodded. "Is it that far from Seattle to Port Angelus?"

He shook his head. "Not bad actually, maybe a little more than half an hour to where you'd be going shopping. But there is a deal here if you want to do this. Jared and I have Friday night off so I was wondering if you wanted to go out kind of as a double date thing with us. Friday is a holiday from school so it would be fairly simple for you to come out and hopefully not have to get up really early in the morning to go into Seattle and work or anything."

I looked at him shocked. The movie was starting and I had missed the title again so caught in the brown of his eyes. I shook my head running my hands over my face; I was turning into a girly girl. "Um I'll have to ask and make sure it is alright but I don't see there being a problem with that. Although you might have to come pick me up from the station on Friday, if it is a holiday from school."

He sighed and smiled down at me. "Well if that is the worst thing that has to happen then I guess I can do it. But be warned that might mean Jared and I are the ones who are picking what we are doing so it could be funny." He laughed a little as we settled down to watch Inspector Gadget.

I can't say I remember the movie ending but at 2:30 I woke up in my bed still in the clothes I had worn all day. I very slowly made my way into the living room to find that Paul was asleep on the couch and Sam's car was in the driveway. I wasn't sure who had put me into my room but I was feeling a little stiff. Back in Toronto it was around 5:30 and that explained why I was awake. I moved back to my room quietly grabbing my sketch book and going to draw.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's POV

Half way through the movie I looked down at Jordan and found her sound asleep leaning up against me. Her father I assumed had just driven in the driveway. I had heard what her mother had said about us sleeping in the same room and I hoped her father would be nice about her falling asleep on top of me.

I heard the lock click and a blond haired man walks in the door. He put the bag that he was carrying by the door and came over to me trying to be really quiet.

He stuck his hand out to me. "You must be Paul, Spike told me he gave you permission to stay here with Jordan. Don't worry the girl can sleep through basically anything so you don't have to worry about making too much noise on her."

I took his hand very carefully still trying to make sure I didn't disturb Jordan who was on my lap. "Well we can get her into her room then I can head home?"

He looked at his watch. "Actually I don't think anyone should be walking alone out there so why don't you just sleep on the couch I can get Jordan into her room and she can sleep there tonight. She will probably be up in a few hours anyway. She normally got up with me at 5:30 to go for a run so she might be up around 2 ish in the morning and wanting to go for a run."

I shook my head. Jacob and Sam had found a blood sucker this morning when they were patrolling I didn't want Jordan going for a run at that time in the morning without me around to save her. "You aren't going to let her do that are you?"

He shook his head. "No I'm not going to let her go for a run until at least 5 and she knows that. I'm Sam Braddock by the way. Or you can call me Jordan's father."

I nodded. "Ok Sam then do you want some help getting her into her room?"

He shook his head again as he picked her up off the couch and walked towards her room he went in and came out a second later closing the door behind him. He came back out and went into the kitchen giving me a wave telling me to follow him. "So you are one of the guys that showed Jordan around the school earlier?"

I nodded. "Yes I am." I thought for a second and had an idea. If I wanted Jordan to be able to go on this thing with me it was going to take a little while before they would let her go or I could ask right now. "Um so Friday is a holiday for the school and I was wondering if that night Jordan could come out on a double date with us, that is Jared and Kim."

He was making himself a sandwich as he looked at me. He was smiling a little but it was odd. I didn't know what to think about him and I'm sure he was being the same way with me. "Ya it is okay. But usually on days like that she spends some of the day working at the station so you are going to have to pick her up."

I smiled at him stretching a little. "Well I told Jordan I'm okay with that. She mentioned it to me before we started the movie that I would have to go pick her but she got this funny grin on her face and I couldn't understand what it meant."

Sam laughed for a second. "It was kind of like a smirk really?" He paused for a second for me to nod. "Ya some of the guys there are going to bug you about it and they will be like brothers. I wouldn't worry about it though you might find out a few things about her that she wouldn't tell you normally."

I laughed for a second suddenly a little nervous. "Well that could be interesting then to see. She seems pretty quiet most of the time though."

He nodded. "Ya she is until you get to know her and she gets to know you. One of the things that you will get to see on Friday is probably the way that she will act around people that she does know and know her really well." He thought for a second before turning to look at me. "Friday we are at the station doing drills and such. We shouldn't have any calls all day so she will be around probably doing things with us. She can keep up so watch out."

I nodded. "She has math and gym with a few of the people that I know and Seth Clearwater is in her other classes. They will keep an eye on her and so will the rest of the group. She seems to fit in with us fairly well."

Sam smiled. "Well that is good. Jules will be happy to hear about that was there anything else or I'm heading to bed."

I nodded. "Actually Jared Thail, one of the guys, his girl friend was going shopping in Port Angelus tomorrow and asked if Jordan wanted to go with her. She said she would like to but she wouldn't be leaving here until about 11 so she would make it Seattle around noon when Jordan was done helping run tests on …" I paused trying to remember what they had said they were going to be doing exactly.

Sam nodded. "…Baby Cakes. It is what Spike calls the machine that we use when we find a bomb on a scene. Jordan has a mind that seems to help him when he can't get her fixed. It's been running a little crazy lately and she was supposed to help him a few weekends ago but she got busy with Clark. So it is going to happen this weekend. And as for the offer if Jordan wants to go and Jules doesn't have an issue with it then I'd say she can go."

I laughed as I went back to lie on the couch where I was before to get a little bit of sleep. Before going to sleep though I texted Jared a message:

'_Jordan said she'd go with Kim tomorrow. tell her thx for me. it will work friday is also a go.'_

I put the phone back in my pocket he was busy with Kim probably and wouldn't answer me back until the morning. But to my surprise a minute later my phone went off.

'_that sounds great, tell her that I will get her number from quil n c her 12, ill text b4 I get there.'_

I smiled at it and slowly drifted off to sleep. I felt like I'd only been asleep for like an hour when Jordan came into the living room and landed on top of me. "Good morning how did you sleep in your new room?" I asked her cheerfully.

She shrugged at me smiling. Before getting up and heading for the kitchen. She hadn't said a word this morning so far and I looked at my phone to find it was 6:30. Man I had slept in. I got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Jordan, where's the washroom?"

She smiled and walked out the kitchen door taking my hand and dragging me to a closed door down the hall. I smiled and Sam came out of the bathroom. "Hey Paul, how did you sleep?"

I smiled at him and shrugged. "It was alright. Is it alright if I use the washroom? And what is with Jordan she isn't talking this morning at all?"

"Um. She doesn't really talk that much in the morning until she takes her stuff. Give her about half an hour and she won't shut up really, you'll want this quiet." He laughed and headed for the kitchen as I went into the bathroom to use it then meet him in the kitchen again where Jordan is making herself some breakfast.

Jordan smiled at me as I saw Jules insert a syringe into a bottle of liquid and hand it to Jordan who took it. Her eyes meet Sam's for a second before looking towards me, and then to her room. Sam gave her the slightest shake of his head and then she turned back to Jules. And ran off to her room.

I smiled at Sam. "What happened to her? Why did she run off?"

Sam shrugged a little looking at me. "She doesn't like taking it in front of people she doesn't know. She'll be fine in a minute and she'll be able to talk. She was hoping to take it before you got out of the washroom but Jules was too slow putting it into the syringe. It will be ok in a minute one of us just has to make sure that she has it in her system before we can leave."

I looked at the toast that was in front of me. Jordan had put peanut butter on it and it was just sitting there. "Is this for me or for her to eat?"

Sam laughed. "She made that for you she's been up for a while and already eaten, she just wanted to make sure you were up before we headed to the station. Jules isn't going into work so you are alright to eat at your leisure but we have to get going as soon as she takes it."

I could hear Jules in the room talking quietly to her. I tried not to listen to it as most of what Jules was probably saying to her was private and I really didn't want the pack to know about this and besides I did have to get over to Sam's place for breakfast anyway this toast wasn't going to fill me. When Jules and Jordan came out of the bedroom she was smiling at me and she came over giving me a hug very softly.

"Kim'll text you when she gets close to the station in Seattle she said she'd get your number off of Quil. But if you want I'd love to have that number and put it in my phone so I can text you tomorrow and maybe we can do something."

She giggled a little as her hands roam around my body looking for the phone. She finds it and puts her number into the contacts. "I got to head out to get the stuff done. I'll see Kim around noon, Sam and Jules are both working late so any chance I can just hang with you guys tonight again?"

I nodded. "Emily would love to have another girl around in the house I promise you that. She says that us guys are too loud and she likes to have girls around to keep us inline." I looked over at Sam. "It's okay with you that she comes over for dinner at Emily's place?"

She giggled at me and gave me an extremely quick hug again than ran out the door with Sam and into the car. Sam looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "You'll be good for her and I think it might be good for her to get away from Kelly while she is here so yes I think her going over there for dinner with you guys is a good idea."

He laughed again as he followed Jordan out to the car and drove off leaving me with Jules in the kitchen.

"So you and Jordan seem to have bonded extremely quickly last night or yesterday afternoon?"

I nodded as I finished off the toast that Jordan had made for me. "Ya we did she seems really cool to hang out with. But a little quieter than most of the people in the group that I hang out with but Sam said that would go away in time as soon as she really gets to know everyone in the group." I thought about Quil and Embry for a second and then about her classes and what Sam had said about it last night. "Oh and 3 of the guys that she met last night have class with her. In fact one of the guys who showed her around the school is in her math class."

Jules smiled at me. "Well that is good. I do agree with Sam about her getting away from Kelly. That girl is the daughter of his Sergeant and well she likes to cause a bit of trouble. Don't get me wrong Jordan does like the cause trouble too it is just a little different with the two of them."

I laughed a little. "Well I have to get going I have to get to work myself and then I'll see Jordan tonight. How long did you want us to keep her over there?"

Jules smiled. "Actually I don't know if this is possible because without her stuff in the morning she really doesn't talk. But if you want she can spend the night with you. I am pulling an overnight and Sam is working and then going out with a few army buddies that are in town. So you could almost even spend the night here if you wanted, but you sleeping on the couch again."

I nodded laughing a little. "Okay we will come back here then and she can take her stuff in the morning on her own?"

"Um actually no she can't so you'll have to wait until one of us get here to help her with that but she can write everything down for you before we get here and she will talk you that way."

I nodded and left walking next door to see Jared. I got there just as Kim was leaving. "You guys need to get out on patrol Sam just called and said you're late."

She giggled as she ran over to her car. I laughed a little as I walked in the door and seen Jared just standing there looking at me. He had on a pair of cut offs and was just cleaning up from their breakfast that they had. "You know your girlfriend is massively annoying at times right?"

He shot me a warning look and then lightened it. "You know anyone else I would hit for saying that but you I know you never really do mean that."

I laughed "Oh this time I mean it apparently Sam called and said that we have to get out on patrol right now and that we are late. It was supposed to be Jacob and Seth out this morning unless something happened with either of them."

He shook his head. "No that was just Kim being herself. So how was the night with Jordan anyway?"

I looked at him. "Honestly not what I expected. I think she has had a really hard life but won't talk too much about it. She sometimes slips up and calls her parent's by their first names and not mom and dad."

He stopped for a second looking perplexed. "Wow. Well glad she's your imprint and not mine in a way. I'm glad I've known Kim all my life and that there is no awkward phase of trying to get to know one another. I think it is easier though in some ways what you get to do. You can change completely for her and possibly never have her know that was what you were like unless someone tells her."

I nodded happy about that fact as the two of us left the house running for Sam's we wanted to stay human for the run, well no I wanted to stay human for it I didn't exactly want the rest of the pack finding out about a few things and I needed to ask Emily if Jordan could come over again tonight for dinner. Usually there isn't a problem with the imprints coming over but I wanted to ask just to make sure. Then I remembered something Kim would probably take Jordan back to her house and not bring her to Emily's after they were done their day of shopping so I had to let her know to bring her here.

"Jared, you think you could text Kim and ask her to bring Jordan to Emily's house tonight after their shopping trip is done?"

Jared nodded. "Why is she eating with us again?"  
I nodded to him as we walked into the house.


End file.
